The New Arrival
by Cranberry Crayon
Summary: Well guys, sorry about the little mix up. That's what I get for not watching what I'm doing on the computer at 2:30 in the morning. I hope you like this one too...


Disclaimer: Anything you know about belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
The Daughter  
  
  
The sharp cry of the baby echoed around the empty street. The bassinet in which it lay was set oh so carefuly on the door step of an unsuspecting family. Passers by had been tempted to take the baby in to their own homes but the door step on which the baby sat was very forebidden in the tiny town of Twindelton. This paticular door step belonged to the Riddle family. The Riddles had always been quite peculiar. If anything strange happened in Twindelton you could almost always bet that the Riddles had something to do with it.   
It's not that no one liked them; they were very lovely people. The father of the house, Tom, had a well paying job and was always there when his newborn son, Tom Riddle II (Little Tommy for short) needed him. His wife, Anne, was a very good cook and you could always smell delicious foods from her kitchen. She stayed at home and watched over the baby. Now the baby was very lovely indeed. He hardly cried and was great around other people. But even though the town knew how nice and sweet this family was, no one could get over the fact that, ever since a very rude someone started a rumor, the Riddle family was magical. And no matter how cute their baby was, or how woderful Anne's cooking always was, and how Tom was the greatest father a kid could have, magic was a very dark thing to the citizens of Twindelton. And it was this rumor that left the crying baby alone on the door step.  
  
Around six o' clock the next morning, Tom Riddle came out of his house to collect the newspaper as he always did. But this morning there was baby sitting in front of the door. Tom looked at the baby and picked up an evolope on top of the its blanket. He opened it and read:  
  
Dear Anne,   
I know how rude this is, leaving a baby on your door step, but I had to. If the Prophet hasn't already printed the story (as I'm guessing they have), you will be suprised to know that Sirius is in Azkaban. Now don't get worried, he is innocent and we are doing all we can to get him out, but untill we do I can't take care of the baby. She was born the exact minute the door closed on Sirius's cell. Quite peculiar if you ask me. Anyway, Sirius doens't know she's here yet, and I don't want him to know; it will put even more stress in his life. So I was wondering if you could take her in. I'm sorry about all of tis but I had no where else to turn. I hope your new baby boy is doing well. See you soon!  
With Love From Your Sister,  
Mary J. Tompkins  
  
Tom refolded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. He looked at the newspaper in his hands (The Daily Prophet appeared at their front door the second the door was opened was opened and a small charm was said) and sure enough there was a large picture af his good friend Sirius Black on it. The headline read Black Kills 12 Muggles With One Curse, Sent To Azkaban. He muttered a few distorted words as he stepped back inside of his house.  
  
He walked in to find his beautiful wife sitting in the arm chair by the fire place readign a book. "Good morning sunshine," she said with a sleepy smile. He gave her a kiss and handed her the newspaper and the letter from her sister. He then returned to the door to bring the baby and bassinet into the warm and loving glow radiating off of everything in the house.  
  
In a matter of hours the usually quiet and distinguished house was full of noise and stressfulness. "I don't know why she thought we could take care of HER child!" Anne, who was usually very sweet and loving, yelled for the twenty third time (Tom had been counting). "I mean, I did just have a baby myself! As if THAT isn't hard enough, she had to come and dump her life into our laps!" She then began a very long string of dirty language Tom was thankfull the children coudn't understand. He tried, once again, to calm her down but nothing could convince the raging woman to quit yelling, sit down and think this through wisely.   
  
Tom was on the verge of giving up when an unexpected guest arrived. I shouldn't say unexpected, Tom and Anne had known about the visitor for a long time, but in the recent chaos that had swept over their house they had momentarily forgotten. But they were quickly reminded when the smart looking man arrived through their fireplace in the middle of, yet, another swearing battle Anne seemed to be having with herself. The man caught the last bit of it: "You know the bloody bitch meant to spring this on us right now. The dumb ass knew I was bloody having a baby! Oh, if she were here right now I'd-" She was twisting her hands around an ivisible neck when she realized Admen Whitherspoon was standing in her living room. She quickly folded her hands adn dropped down into the nearest chair.  
Admen Whiherspoon was the current Minister of Magic. He had been invited to the Riddle house to be introduced to the newest Riddle. But untill now he had only been expecting one new arrival. He looked at the, now giggling, baby girl in the middle of the room and said, "And isn't he a jolly young fellow now!" And before Tom (Anne was muttering to herself in the chair and was oblivious to everything right now) could stop him, he had lifted the baby out of the bassinet. The blanket rapped around her slipped of and Admen cried,"Great scott! I do not believe this is Tom Riddle II! Has there been a mix up?" As if on cue, Little Tommy, who had, so far, been sleeping, cried out in need of some attention. A confused look was smeared across the minister's face as he watched Tom leave the room and return with another baby. Tom took the child in Admen's arms and handed him the real Tom Riddle II.  
  
Admen did a quick examination to assure himself it was a boy this time and said, "Would you mind explaining this to me?" He sat down with Tom and he was told the whole story. At the end of it he looked at Tom and said, "You are in quite a predicament, aren't you?" Tom wearly nodded his head in reply. "And what is her name? You can't go around calling her 'She' all her life."  
  
Come to think of it, Tom didn't know. He reread the letter and found nothing. He looked over at Anne, who was still muttering and gesturing to herself, and questioned, "What shall we call her?" When there was no reply from his wife after about five trys, he passed the question to Admen. He hadn't the slightest clue and said so. After a few more minutes of thinking, Anne told them both the baby's name was going to be Rachel Samantha Riddle. And, without question, that is what they called her.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is the end of my story, for now. But depending on the reviews, there will be more. So please be nice to the ickle firsty and give KIND, BUT HELPFULL reviews. Clouds and Kisses  
~  
Cranberry Crayon  
  
  
  



End file.
